Herbivorous Urges
by Shadow and Phoenix
Summary: Gokudera is smoking on school grounds, and Hibari cannot tolerate this behavior in his precious Namimori. swearing and implied sexual situations Requested by Memory.


That annoying Italian herbivore was smoking on school grounds again. He would pay for defiling the sanctity of Namimori, Hibari decided. The school disciplinarian retrieved his tonfas from his sleeves and stalked off to deal with the bomb-throwing, chain-smoking herbivore.

Gokudera was leaning against a tree in the school yard, smoking and waiting for Tsuna to finish talking with that stupid turf-headed boxing freak. As it happened, he wasn't aware of Hibari until a steel tonfa slammed into the tree next to his head.

Gokudera jumped out of the way, yelling some Italian obscenity whilst keeping his cigarette clamped in the corner of his mouth. He whipped out three sticks of dynamite, lighting them from his cigarette.

"Smoking is against the rules. I'll bite you to death for defiling my precious Namimori." Hibari sprung at Gokudera, tonfas aimed at his chest and gut. Gokudera swore again, and threw the bombs before jumping back. The fight continued in this manner for a while, with Hibari landing several hits, and Gokudera narrowly escaping more.

Hibari spotted an opening and lunged, pausing just before his tonfa connected with Gokudera's ribs. The look on this herbivore's face was quite attractive, all fire and ire. Hibari scowled. His tonfa landed a solid hit in the smoking herbivore's gut, knocking the breath from his lungs and the cigarette from his lips. The green shine of his eyes, shot with sparks of determination caught Hibari's attention again.

Hibari mentally shook himself and continued to rain blows upon the momentarily incapacitated Italian. These thoughts were distracting and useless. Something stirred in Hibari when the herbivore looked up at him with such anger in his eyes from where he was sprawled on the ground. The thoughts were back with a vengeance, and no matter how many times he pushed them away, they came back.

Hibari tucked his tonfas back into his sleeves and grabbed the Italian by his collar, dragging him towards the school. Gokudera spluttered and tried to twist out of Hibari's grip, to no avail, as the prefect had both Gokudera's t-shirt and button-up clenched in his fist. Hibari dragged the unfortunate boy into the disciplinary office. Kusakabe had been sitting at the desk, but one look at Hibari and he left.

Hibari waited until the door closed and threw Gokudera into the wall. While Gokudera recovered from his meeting with the plaster, Hibari locked the door. Gokudera was standing, dynamite in hand and another cigarette lit and clamped between his teeth. Hibari slammed Gokudera into the wall, causing him to drop the bombs. One pale hand deftly snatched the cigarette out from between Gokudera's lips and ground it out on his collar bone.

"What the hell!" Gokudera yelled, a hand flying to cover the painful little burn on his collar. Hibari scowled.

"Smoking is against the school rules. Since you don't seem to understand that, I'll have to teach you a lesson." Hibari slammed Gokudera into the wall again and pinned him there. Gokudera squawked when Hibari's lips pressed against his own, moving roughly. Hibari sank his teeth into Gokudera's lower lip and Gokudera recoiled, smacking his head in to the wall.

"What the fuck's your proble-" Hibari punched Gokudera in the gut.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." Hibari smirked and dragged Gokudera across the room by his hair and threw him across the desk. Gokudera looked over his shoulder, his eyes filled with something less like hate and more like apprehension.

Needless to say, after that day, Gokudera waited until he was well away from the school to light up and breathe deep, fingering the round little scar on his collar bone and reminiscing on Hibari's parting comment.

"This had better be the last time I have to deal with you and your herbivorous urges." Gokudera wasn't certain that Hibari hadn't been talking to himself as well.

-------Author's Note-------

This was a request by Memory. She gave me three numbers and the pairing of Hibari and Gokudera. This took about an hour to write.

This is a part of my challenge to myself. I'm trying to improve my writing skills through short exercises. If you want to help me, give me three numbers between one and ninety-five and a fandom/character/pairing and I'll try to write it.

The prompts for this story were freak out, recoil, and good riddance.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
